Baby Just Run
by april-karev
Summary: He practically starting at her from across the room while the Warblers are singing Silly Love Songs, he feels like he's seeing her for the first time. She's beautiful, not that he's ever had any doubt about that, but it's different now.


_**AN: So I started this story like months ago and kind of forgot about it. I think it turned out OK but let me know what you guys think. As always I would love reviews.**_

Baby Just Run

He practically starting at her from across the room while the Warblers are singing Silly Love Songs, he feels like he's seeing her for the first time. She's beautiful, not that he's ever had any doubt about that, but it's different now. When she turns around and catches him staring he think's she's going to glare at him but she just waves and turns back around. He's confused, he's in love with Quinn or at least he thought he was, but he feels this pull toward Santana that he's never felt with anyone before. He forces the thoughts out of his mind as Quinn leans into him and he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

He's pretty sure he's spending an unhealthy amount of time thinking about her and she'll probably call the police if she catches him staring at her one more time.

"What's you're deal Evans?" she asks him one day after Glee, "You've been creeping on me for two weeks."

He doesn't know what to say so he just shrugs, "I don't know." It's kind of honest. He doesn't know what he's doing and this whole thing is kind of scaring the hell out of him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she questioned, "One of us better know what's going on here and it sure as hell isn't me."

He looks down for a second, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I like you alright but you're like impossible for me to read and then theirs Quinn and you guys are friends, kinda."

She laughs, like legit, so hard that he thinks she might not be able to breathe, "You've got to be kidding me. First of all Quinn and I are the furthest thing from friends that you can be, second you do realize that she and Finn have totally been doing it for a little over a week now." He looks like she just killed his dog, and she feels a little bad for breaking that news to him but she continues, "Nothing is ever going to happen between you and me trouty mouth, so just stop." With that she turns and leaves him alone with his thoughts.

He knows she's telling the truth, Santana is a lot of things but liar isn't one of them, he's been so preoccupied with her that he didn't even notice when Quinn and Finn started spending more time with each other. He's at home, listening to his iPod and trying to sort everything out when he hears the perfect song. He prints off the lyrics and prepares because tomorrow he's going public.

He's seated in his usual spot next to Quinn when Mr. Shue walks in and starts talking about this week's assignment. "Mr. Shue," he interrupts, "I've actually been working on something." The teacher nods and he walks up to the front of the room.

"This song goes out to someone really special to me, I know we haven't known each other for that long but I think I'm in love with you." Everyone in the room immediately looks to Quinn they don't even realize that she doesn't have his attention at all, instead he's looking at the girl sitting in the back row, she looks shocked but thankfully doesn't stop him. He signals the band to start playing and everyone looks back up at him as he starts the song.

_We're just two people  
>Riding in circle<br>That's spinning around  
>Just everyday people<br>Searching for something  
>We've Already Found<em>

_And I'm just a guy  
>Who's in love with a girl<br>Not in front of me  
>Now you're so far away<br>And I need you right here in my arms_

__He walks past Quinn, standing in front on Santana with his eyes locked on hers. He ignores the shocked gasps he hears around the room and smiles as he continues singing.

_Baby just run  
>Take a bus, Take a Plane<br>Take a train  
>Baby just run<br>Run as fast as you can  
>Girl you'll find your way back<br>'Cause no matter wherever you are  
>There's no place on this earth that's to far,<br>Run_

_We're just two people  
>Wishing that we were together tonight<br>Just everyday people  
>Trying to make sense of this puzzle called life<em>

_And I'm just a guy  
>Who's in love with a girl<br>Not in front of me  
>Now you're so far away<br>And I need you right here in my arms_

_So baby just run  
>Take a bus, Take a plane<br>Take a train  
>Baby just run<br>Run as fast as you can  
>Girl you'll find your way back<br>'Cause no matter wherever you are  
>There's no place on this earth that's to far,<br>Run_

_Sooner or later it's over  
>Passing you by and it's gone<br>There's Not enough time left to wonder  
>If your where you belong<em>

_Take a bus, Take a plane, Take a train  
>So Baby just Run<br>Take a bus, Take A plane, Take a train_

_Baby Just Run  
>Run as fast as you can<br>Girl you'll find your way back  
>'Cause no matter wherever you are<br>There's no place on this earth that's to far,  
>Run<em>

"What the hell Sam." Quinn spat out, "You're singing about her? You're supposed to be with me."

"You cheated on me with Finn." He said calmly as he turned around, "And it should make me mad or hurt but it doesn't. We where over the second that you kissed Finn."

She crossed her arms and he looked back at Santana, "I want to be with you." He said quietly.

"Okay." She said after what seemed like forever.

"Santana just pl-" he stopped, looking shocked "Wait, Okay? So we're doing this?"

"Try not to shit your pants Trouty," she responded but she was smiling, "Now kiss me before I change my mind."

He smiled at her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss immediately and that's when he finally realized what this was, he was falling in love with Santana Lopez.


End file.
